


To be a Good Dad

by Yunagirlamy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin never turned to the dark side, Ben is a little kid, Daddy Anakin, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grandpa Anakin, Not In Chronological Order, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking, kid Luke and Leia, set in different years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunagirlamy/pseuds/Yunagirlamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 1: Han takes his son, Ben, on a trip with him on the Millennium Falcon. Things start off well, but then Han puts the ship on autopilot so he and Ben can get some rest. Ben can't sleep, though... and things just go downhill from there. </p><p>Story 2: Leia is excited to be spending the day with her father, but when his Jedi duty calls their plans have to be cancelled. But that won't stop Leia from spending the day with him. This story has a very important scene from The Force Awakens in it so don't read if you don't want spoilers for The Force Awakens.</p><p>Story 3: focuses on Luke and Rey. I have started working on this. Supporting characters are Ben Solo and Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>Story 4: focuses on Anakin and Luke. Unwritten so far.</p><p>Though all stories WILL feature physical discipline, the main focus is exploring the parent-child relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave my head and I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I wrote it. Oh, and this is the very first story for Star Wars I've ever written so I apologise if the characters seem OOC. Oh, I don't condone the physical discipline of a child; there are much better ways to punish your kid. 
> 
> I write about it because I like exploring what someone would do to earn it and then the consequences of it.

"Please, Mommy!"

"Come on, Leia. Let the kid go with me. He won't cause any trouble."

Leia raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Really? With _you_ there to encourage him?"

Han gave a look of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, Princess." Leia kept her eyebrow arched and then pointed her brown eyes down when she felt small hands press down onto her lap.

"Please, Mommy," her six-year-old son pleaded, brown eyes wide. "I'll be _really_ good for Daddy, I promise." Leia sighed and picked Ben up before placing the boy down onto her lap. She pressed a kiss into his black curls.

"All right, Ben," Leia conceded. "But you must do everything your father says; no arguing with him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mommy," Ben promised, a big grin on his little face. Han gathered Ben into his arms and had a grin to match his son's.

"Me and Ben can have some father-son bonding time and Mommy can do all the senator things she wants," Han remarked; Leia rolled her eyes.

"Because making sure the Republic stays in one piece is just _things_ ," Leia commented dryly. "Go on, go and pack Ben's clothes ready for tomorrow." Han turned to leave to do that just but then his son began to squirm in his arms.

"Daddy, put me down," Ben requested politely, "I gotta say something to Mommy." Han complied with his son's request and immediately the boy ran back onto his mother's lap. Leia was about to ask what was wrong when Ben threw his arms around Leia's neck and then he gave her a cheek a kiss. "Thank you, Mommy."

Leia grinned and kissed her son back.

"You're quite welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

 " _Mooom_!" The boy tried to wriggle free from his mother's grasp, but it was pointless. His mother had an iron grip—at least, that's what it felt like—on his arm and she was a woman on a mission. "Dad, tell her to stop!"

"Sorry, kid," Han chuckled and Ben glared at him - his father found his situation amusing! "I have no power over your mother. I couldn't make her stop even if I wanted to."

"Traitor," Ben muttered as his mother wiped her thumb by his mouth.

"Ben, _where_ did you get this chocolate from anyway?"

Ben was about to answer but a voice interrupted him.

"Are you torturing that poor boy again, Leia?"

Leia turned to look at the voice; Ben spotted his opportunity since his mother was now distracted. He broke free from his mother and started into a run to the person the voice belonged to. "Grandpa!" His grandfather laughed and knelt down to Ben's level, opening his arms up to accept his only grandson. Ben ran into his arms and Anakin embraced the boy before lifting him into his arms. "Grandpa, what are you doing here?"

"Well, your mother told me you were going with your father," Anakin replied, smiling, "and I had some free time so I thought I'd come and see you off."

"Dad," Leia growled, stalking towards her father, "I _know_ what you did."

Anakin laughed again, but nervously this time. "And what might that be, Princess?" Quickly he scanned through his memories so he could remember what he'd done to upset his daughter.

"You gave Ben chocolate, didn't you?" Leia accused, crossing her arms.

"What? _Me_?" Anakin feigned innocence, "I don't even know what chocolate _is_. Try accusing Luke. I bet he's guilty." That was partially true - Luke was there whilst Anakin gave Ben the chocolate and Luke did not try to stop his father.

"Yeah? I bet Luke will just say the same thing as you." Leia sighed. "Please refrain from spoiling Ben with sweets and chocolate, Dad. I know he's your only grandchild—"

"All the more reason for me to spoil him," Anakin grinned, "Isn't that right, Ben?" Ben nodded, giggling.

Leia glowered at her father and Anakin shrank back a little. His daughter was sometimes too much like her mother.

"Dad, I'm just trying to raise him with a healthy lifestyle. That won't work if you keep giving him food with nothing but sugar in."

"You're no fun," Anakin huffed as he placed Ben down on the ground. Anakin got to his level and gently grabbed the boy by his arms. "Now, Ben, you have to promise me you'll behave for your father. Got it?"

"Mommy already told me to," Ben whined.

Anakin laughed. "Well, it's what I used to tell your mother and uncle before I went away on missions. Then they went and grew up."

"We had to sometime, Dad," Leia smirked.

"You didn't have to marry the _smuggler_ , though," Anakin said, glaring playfully at his daughter. "Oh, speaking of which..." Anakin stood up and marched over to his son-in-law.

"Solo," he began, voice firm and his blue eyes matching his tone.

"Sir," Han nodded, nerves flashing in his eyes as his father-in-law towered over him. Why was the man so tall? "I-Is there something I can help you with?" Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear, had always made the former smuggler a bit fearful, though he would never admit it.

He didn't have to, though; Anakin could feel Han's fear with the Force. The Jedi Knight smirked. "Solo, I want to know I can trust in you to keep my grandson away from harm."

"I wouldn't dream of taking Ben near danger, sir," Han replied, and Anakin knew the young father was being honest, even without having to use the Force. It was still fun to scare him, though. "He will be completely safe with me."

"I have your word on that?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

Anakin felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see his young grandson grinning up at him. "You can stop scaring Daddy now, Grandpa."

"But how else am I meant to get any fun?" Anakin asked, kneeling down once more. "Scaring your daddy is one of the best things to do." Then he smirked. "But I just thought of something even better."

"What?"

Anakin suddenly grabbed his grandson and began planting kisses all over his face, causing the boy to squeal with delight. Han chuckled at the scene before walking over to his wife.

He gathered Leia into a warm embrace and kissed her forehead. "Ben _will_ be safe with me, you know."

"I know that," Leia remarked, "I wouldn't let him go otherwise." She smiled warmly as her father now gave her son another embrace. "I will miss him, though it'll be nice to have some time to myself."

"Exactly," Han said, "And it'll be nice for Ben to spend some quality time with me. We'll have a great time."

"As long as he behaves," Leia sighed. She knew how her son was when he didn't get his way.

"Don't worry about that, Princess. I'll set him straight if I have to. I promise I won't let him get away with anything."

"Not even the tiniest thing?" Leia checked.

"Not even the tiniest thing."

* * *

"Dad, why didn't Chewbacca come with us?"

"He was busy, kid," Han answered, though it was in a distracted manner as he was flying the Falcon all by himself. "I should've asked your uncle to help me fly." He gave a low chuckle as he flicked a switch. "Heck, maybe I should've asked your granddad."

"Even though he scares you?" Ben asked.

"Hey, he does _not_ scare me. He's just... a bit tall for my liking."

"Chewbacca is tall," Ben pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Chewie actually likes me."

 "You're silly, Daddy," Ben giggled.

 Han gave his son a pointed look. "Why am I silly?" His tone matched his expression.

 "Because Grandpa likes you," Ben replied, "Anyone can see that. He just likes making you scared."

 "He just doesn't like that I married his little princess."

 "Daddy?"

 "What, Ben?"

 "Mommy isn't a real princess, right?"

 "Err..." Han thought about it for a minute; her mother was queen of Naboo for a while so did that technically make Leia a princess? But then, Senator Amidala did not request she be addressed as royalty, nor did she request her children to be addressed in that manner, too. "No, kid. Not really. Why?"

"You and Grandpa keep calling her a princess."

"That because she acts all stuck up like a princess," Han smirked, "and she has your grandfather wrapped around her little finger."

"Uncle Luke says I have everyone wrapped around my little finger!" Ben chirped, grinning.

Han grinned along with him and affectionately rubbed a hand down Ben's curls. "Well, your uncle never lies, kid."

Then, a yawn left his mouth.

"You're tired, Daddy."

"Well, we did get up pretty early this morning." Han set about putting the Falcon to autopilot. He didn't really like it, but he figured they would be safe enough. "Come on, kid," he said, hauling Ben into his arms, "Let's go and get a couple more hours or so.

“But I’m not tired,” Ben whined, “I got more sleep than you.”

“You’ll be tired once you get in bed,” Han assured, though he was trying to convince himself more than Ben. He certainly didn’t want to leave Ben awake all by himself—that would just be irresponsible. Ben was a curious child. He liked to touch everything. Who knows what the kid could break if left to his own devices? Besides, Leia’s father would probably kill him if he found out Ben was left unattended. He probably wanted an excuse to kill Han anyway. “Don’t worry, kid, I’ll be asleep as well.”

“But I don’t _wanna_ sleep!” Ben cried, “I wanna see you fly the ship some more!”

Han sighed. “Look, Ben, you’ll get to see me fly it some more when we wake up.” He carried Ben to the crew quarters and placed the kid on his feet. Ben instantly pouted and crossed his arms. “Ben, your mother told you to do what I say, didn’t she?” Ben didn’t reply, only looking away. “If you get into bed and go to sleep, I’ll buy you a treat.” Leia wouldn’t like that – but Leia wasn’t here.

Ben perked up at the mention of a treat. “What kind of treat?”

“Well, we’ll pick something when we arrive,” Han answered, “but only if you get into that bed and sleep, kid.”

Ben’s pout returned, and Han was scared for a moment he was going to throw a temper tantrum, but his son walked up to him and put his arms around his waist. Han smiled and rubbed Ben’s hair.

“Come on, then.” Han picked Ben up and placed him on the bottom bunk. “Lie down and go to sleep. I’ll be right above you, okay? You don’t need to worry about a thing.” Han looked to make sure his blaster was nearby (because being safe now didn’t mean they'd be safe later) and then climbed up to the top bunk.

“Okay, Dad.” Ben lay down and put himself under the covers. “We’ll be okay, right?”

“Sure we will,” Han answered, “I have my blaster and you can use the Force, right?”

Ben nodded, “I can knock someone against the wall.”

“That’s my boy.”

* * *

An hour had passed. His dad was snoring away above him—at least _some_ one was able to sleep. Ben hadn’t been able to sleep for anxiety of someone attacking the ship and the fact that he just wasn’t tired. He had tried closing his eyes to sleep, but slumber did not greet him. He wondered if his dad would be mad that he hadn’t slept, but his dad wouldn’t know, right? After all, his dad was fast asleep. He wouldn’t have a clue that his son hadn’t slept one wink… unless his dad could secretly use the Force. Now _that_ was a scary thought.

Ben climbed out of the bed and glanced up at his father, just to double check he was still sleeping—even if his dad _was_ still snoring. The boy grinned at the sight of his father’s sleeping form and hastily he crept from the bunk bed. A thought came to his head, albeit a dangerous one.

_Maybe I can try and fly the Falcon with the Force._

Ben was confident in his abilities to use the Force; he had no reason not to be. He _was_ the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, after all! The Hero with No Fear. It stood to reason that he would inherit his grandfather’s abilities in how well he used the Force. Surely, flying a “bucket of bolts”—as his mother had called it—would be easy and if he _could_ do it then his father _and_ grandfather would be extremely proud!

The raven-haired boy made his way to the cockpit and placed himself down in the pilot seat.

Now, what had his dad pressed to put the autopilot on? Ben muttered a curse word – he couldn’t remember, of course. This was where the Force came in handy, though. The young Solo closed his eyes and focused on feeling the Force… but it wasn’t responding. It wasn’t telling him which button or switch it was. Ben cursed again, though louder this time, and tried calling to the Force once more.

Nothing.

Ben cried in frustration and his hand flew out, hitting a random switch.

Then the ship suddenly jerked down. Ben cried out again, in surprise, as he was thrown out of the seat and into the controls. He pushed himself back into the pilot seat and quickly wrapped his hands around the controls and pulled them. The Falcon rapidly rose up but it wasn’t stable. Ben looked around in a panic and his hands fumbled around with switches in an attempt to make the Falcon stable but nothing he pressed work.

_Kriff, I should’ve paid more attention to Daddy flying it!_

Ben flicked some switches, hands flying around in a panic.

“ _Ben_!”

Ben hardly had time to react before he was yanked out of the seat. His dad shoved him behind him and climbed into the pilot’s seat. Ben bit down on his bottom lip and moved to make his way to the main hold, but just as he started moving his upper arm was grabbed and his dad began to drag him there.

“D- _Dad_!” Ben protested, digging his heels into the floor. “Let _go_! You’re hurting me!” Abruptly he was lifted into the air and then he was placed face down, lying over his father’s thighs, the lounge seat of the main being his only view. Ben let a gasp and began struggling. He knew what _this_ was. “N-No, no, Dad, don’t!”

His dad’s answer was to rain down multiple swats on his upturned behind. Ben then felt pressure being applied on his back, bringing his struggling to a complete stop. The stinging in his behind just grew by the second. The boy knew it was useless to resist now. His father was stronger than he ever could be, even without the power to use the Force. Resigned to his situation, little Ben Solo lay his head down and cried softly.

After ten swats altogether his dad finally stopped. He lifted Ben up and, gently, placed the boy on his lap. He wrapped an arm around Ben, though his son was hesitant to go to him.

“Ben,” Han began, his voice heavy with emotion, “You know why I did that, don’t you?”

Ben sniffled and shook his head. He avoided eye contact with his dad and refused to rest his head on Han’s chest.

Han shot his son an incredulous look. “You _really_ don’t think that flying the Falcon by yourself isn’t dangerous?”

“No,” Ben replied curtly, “ _You_ do it just fine. Even without a co-pilot. _I_ can use the Force. It would’ve guided me.”

“Was the Force telling you to damn nearly kill us!?” Han snapped, causing Ben to flinch. The father sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“I wanna get off,” Ben muttered.

“What?”

“Put me down!” Ben yelled. Han did as his son requested, but he quickly grabbed Ben by his arms.

“You can stop with that attitude right now,” Han warned, “You came with me to have a good time, remember?”

“Then you decided to hit me!” Ben’s face was red and tears ran down his cheeks.

“Hey, I did _not_ hit you,” Han retorted.

“I’m gonna tell Grandpa you hit me!” Ben threatened. “He won’t like it.”

“Ben, I did _not_ hit you,” Han repeated, his face growing redder by the minute. “And you can tell your grandpa that if you want—just don’t leave out the part where you tried to fly the ship by yourself, got it?”

“I would’ve done it if you let me!”

“Oh _sure_ , because I’m really going to let you crash the ship into a planet.”

“You don’t know that I would’ve done that!”

Han arched an eyebrow. “Any idiot could see that you were going to crash.”

Tears immediately sprang in Ben’s eyes and he directed them straight to Han’s eyes. “S-So now I’m an idiot?”

Han’s face instantly softened. He sighed and ran a hand down the side of his face. “No, Ben. You’re not an idiot. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Ben pulled himself away from his father’s touch. “Whatever. I _hate_ you.”

Han’s face hardened. “Fine, if you’re gonna be like that…” The father stood up, grabbing Ben’s hand firmly in his own. The boy erupted with protests, but Han ignored him. He dragged his son into the cockpit and shoved him into the seat directly behind the pilot’s seat. “You can just stay here, strapped in for the rest of the flight.” Ben put up a big fight as his father strapped him into the seat but Han was used to it by now since the boy had struggled more times than not. Still, he had to say something to stop the child accidentally harming himself—even if Ben just ended up being more mad at him.

“ _Ben_!” Han snapped loudly; Ben froze, looking up at his father with hurt flashing in his eyes. “Now I don’t want to hear you say a single word, unless absolutely necessary. I won’t speak either.” They could do without saying words that only held the purpose of hurting each other. Han would need to be pushed _very_ far before he even considered speaking like that to his son, but Ben was one to lose his temper quickly.

Ben nearly objected this decision, but he put his head down and muttered a quiet, “Fine.”

“Good.” Han sat himself down in the pilot’s seat and turned the autopilot off.

The rest of the flight was in deadly, uncomfortable silence. Ben kept shifting every few minutes (though Han couldn’t blame the kid for that) and Han kept feeling the urge to talk to his son, but he didn’t want his words of pleasure to dissolve into words of anger.

However, Ben had stopped fidgeting for around fifteen minutes now. Han landed the Falcon on the planet of their destination. He let out a big breath and turned around to look at his son—and his lips curled upwards in a smile. Ben’s head was slumped down and his breathing was soft as his chest rose up and down. Han rose from his seat and began to free Ben from his restraints, working carefully to not wake the sleeping boy. Ben gave a little murmur when Han lifted him out of the seat but he did not wake. Han carried the child back to the bunk bed and gently lay him down on the bottom bed. The eldest Solo grabbed the bed sheet from the top bunk and placed it over his son. Ben shifted onto his side, deep in slumber.

Han knew it was irresponsible of him, but he decided he would leave Ben by himself; this trip was to get some parts for the Millennium Falcon and they had already been paid for so he would be gone at least ten minute—twenty minutes at the most. Besides, waking Ben up before he did himself was just asking for trouble since the boy was always irritable. No, it would be good for Ben to get more rest.

Han bent down and began to softly stroke Ben's curls (his curls came courtesy of Anakin), but he wished he could hug Ben close to him without waking him; Han had never known fear as when he saw Ben almost crashing the ship. He knew he shouldn't have punished Ben straight away, but his fear, plus anger, had fueled his actions. However, he was thankful that he didn't give Ben more swats than he did. With any luck, when Ben eventually awakened, the boy would be calmer and forgive him. If not... well, he'd cross that bridge when it came to it.

Han pressed a kiss to Ben's forehead (he was glad someone like Luke or Chewbacca weren't here to accuse him of going soft), made sure Ben would be comfortable and then left the crew quarter's. Han really did not like leaving his son alone, but he convinced himself that Ben would be fine. If the ship were ransacked, he'd be upset but his only concern would be his son.

But then, it wasn't like anything would happen to the Millennium Falcon.

* * *

He was in a bed. Why was he in a bed? Had he fallen asleep?

_Don't be an idiot - of course I must've fallen asleep if I'm in bed!_ He scolded himself.

The boy sat up, swinging his legs around. He smiled as the bed quilt fell down from his body. _I guess Daddy must have forgiven me... maybe I should forgive him, too._ The child wandered out of the crew quarter's and stopped when he got to the main hold—Han was not here.

"Daddy?" Ben called out, a bit tentatively, just in case Han was still mad at him. Naught but silence greeted him, and Ben felt his stomach turn. "D-Daddy?" There was still no answer. "Are you still mad at me?" Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I'm sorry I n-nearly crashed the ship, Daddy."

This time, though, the silence did not worry Ben. It only served to anger the boy.

"Fine! You know what!?" Ben yelled, face red. "I was prepared to forgive you but if you're just going to ignore me then I won't!" The boy kicked the lounge seat—and he instantly regretted it, but he did not wince or whine. He just let out a roar of frustration, mixed with pain, and began throwing about all the loose items he could find.

He tipped things over and when he was done in the main hold, he ran through every room he could the - ship was doomed to suffer the full extent of his temper tantrum. He kicked, punched and threw over anything in sight regardless of whether it would move or not. Ben didn't know how long his temper had lasted as he was too enraged to—however, he also hadn't realised that had Han been on board the Falcon then he would've stopped Ben long before now.

The item eventually stop Ben was a falling knife. Pain shot across Ben's hand and his other hand shot to cover the wound. A string of curses tumbled out his mouth as he fell to his knees, cradling his hand. Tears sprang to his eyes and hated that he could not wipe them away.

"Ben?!"

Ben's head shot up - why did his father sound worried? Shouldn't he be angry that Ben had just trashed the ship? But, before Ben had time to think it through, his dad rushed into the room and immediately scooped Ben up into his arms. He embraced the confused boy tightly.

"Are you okay, Ben?" his dad asked, sounding like he had just run miles to get to his son, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"W-What?" Ben squeaked out.

"The people who trashed the ship - did they hurt you?"

Then it hit Ben - Han thought somebody else had trashed the ship because he hadn't been on it! The colour drained from Ben's face as he thought about how Han would react if he ever found his son was the one responsible! Han would stop loving him, he was certain.

"They did, didn't they?" Han asked, his facial expressions hardening, "Show me what they did, Ben."

Ben lowered his eyes to the floor as he raised his hand. He couldn't bear to look at his father as he lied to him.

"Why would they hurt _you_?" Han was just about keeping his anger in check, purely for the benefit of his son, "You're just a _kid_!"

"I used the Force on them," Ben replied, voice small, "and they didn't like that. So they grabbed that knife from the shelf," he pointed to the knife of the floor; if he was going to lie then he was going to make sure he would never be found out. If Ben told Han that the non-existant attackers used their own knife then he would definitely be found out because Han would recognise that knife as his own, "and c... cut me."

Han carried him to the crew quarter's and into the refresher. He set Ben down on on his feet by the sink. "Wash your hands," he instructed Ben and the child obeyed him without question, "I know it stings but it'll help, trust me." Han gave a tiny smile. "I've had enough cuts to know that you definitely don't want it to get infected." When Ben was done Han gently helped his son dry his hands and then he picked him back up into his arms; his destination this time was the main hold.

Han grabbed the first aid kit, sat down on the lounge seat and settled Ben onto his lip. Ben squirmed a little and Han felt guilty, even if Ben did deserve his punishment.

The father got out an antibiotic wipe and showed it to Ben. "This will sting, okay? I'm sorry, kid, but I don't want you to get an infection."

Ben nodded, eyes straight on the wipe. "Okay, Daddy."

As softly as he could Han wiped the antibiotic across the wound on Ben's hand; Ben gave a yelp and Han felt another pang of guilt. Han wiped the wound until he was satifised and then fished out a bandage.

"I know the cut isn't deep," Han started to explain as he wrapped the bandage around the cut, "but the cut is too long for a plaster."

"Won't Mommy think it's worse than it really is?"

"Perhaps," Han replied, "But it's Anakin's reaction I'm really worried about."

"Why?"

"Because I promised to keep you away from harm."

"You didn't tell those people to attack me."

Han made sure Ben's bandage was secure and frowned, sighing. "No, but I left you by yourself, Ben." He brought Ben into another hold, "I would never forgive myself if you had been hurt much, much worse. Heck, I'm gonna beat myself up over your hand."

"You don't have to, though; I'm okay, Daddy."

"I don't think that will save me from the wrath of your granddad, kid."

* * *

"What the _hell_ is that on Ben's hand?!"

So the wrath began.

"Hey, I can explain—" Anakin held up a hand, stopping Han in his tracks.

"Save it, Solo. I don't want to hear your excuses." Anakin grabbed his grandson's hand and gently guided him down the open ramp of the Millennium Falcon onto the floor of the hangar. Anakin knelt down and put his hands on either side of Ben's head, looking straight into his eyes. "You can tell me the truth, Ben; did your father hurt you?"

"Hey, what kinda bullshit accusation is _that_!?" Han cried, storming down the ramp; Anakin stood up to meet him, glaring deathly at the former smuggler. "I'd never hurt Ben! You can't just say crap like that!"

"You promised me that Ben would come to no harm! That means no bringing him back with any wounds that need a bandage!"

"If Ben came back with a little scratch you'd accuse me of the same thing!"

"Are you _surprised_? I know you've ki—"

Luke, who had been silent wth embarrassment at his father's actions, sprang into action and put himself inbetween his father and brother-in-law, facing Anakin. "That's enough, Father." Luke only called him that when he was being serious or displeased with Anakin. "You forget that Ben is here; don't say something you'll regret saying in front of him. Besides, you know full well that Han would never harm Ben. What were you thinking?"

Guilt crossed Anakin's face and briefly he directed his blue eyes to his grandson before looking back to his son. "I'm sorry," he humbly apologised, "It... was out of order."

Han scoffed, "Yeah, no kidding there."

Luke swiftly turned to face Han. "You're in the wrong as well, Han. You used distasteful language in front of Ben and you know how Leia feels about that. You should be grateful that she couldn't make it."

Han sheepishly smiled, "Do me a favour and don't mention it to her."

Luke nodded. "As long as you two promise to stop arguing. Now, Ben," Luke walked over to his nephew and got to his level, "What happened to your hand?" he asked softly.

Ben let out a deep breath - he was going to tell another lie to protect his father. "Three people came on board and started trashing the ship. They demanded credits and when Daddy said he didn't have any on board one of them pushed him over and he knocked his head and passed out." The look on Han's face was pure bewilderment. "I got mad and used the Force on them and they didn't like that so they got a knife and cut me across the hand. It's not deep, but it's long so Daddy put a bandage on it."

"That's really what happened?" Anakin questioned Han.

Han timidly nodded, "Uh, yeah. That's everything."

"Actually, Grandpa, there's something else," Ben remarked.

"What is it, Ben?"

"I... I nearly crashed the ship."

"... Excuse me?" Anakin's rage flared up once more. "You let him _fly_ the ship, Han!?"

"Of course I didn't _let_ him! We went to get some rest, he obviously woke up before me and decided it would be a good idea to try and fly the ship by himself."

"I hope you at least punished him."

"No, I told him to do it again as soon as possible," Han dryly commented, "Obviously I punished the kid!"

"How?" Anakin demanded.

"Is that important?" Han didn't want to embarrass Ben, though his son had already flushed red.

Anakin gave his son-in-law a hard look. "Yes."

Han looked away. "Well... how would you punish Luke and Leia if they were Ben's age and they did the same thing?"

Anakin turned his head to shoot a look at Luke, to which Luke grinned sheepishly, and turned back to Han. "By giving them a punishment they'd remember every time they sat down."

"T-That's what I did."

Anakin sighed and bent down to Ben. "Ben, I'm disappointed that you would try something as reckless as that, but I hope you've learnt your lesson."

Ben quickly nodded. "I swear I won't ever do it again."

Anakin kissed Ben's forehead. "Good boy." He stood and gazed to Han. "That's everything? There's nothing else I should know about?"

"No, that's all of it," Han answered.

"Glad to hear it." Anakin lifted Ben, smiling. "Let's get you home, then." Anakin's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I might even have some more chocolate to give you—if you behave."

" _Really_!?" Ben gasped with delight as Han groaned and Luke laughed.

"Yes, but you have to make sure your mother never finds out."

"Deal!"

* * *

"Ben, why did you lie to your grandfather?"

Ben winced - Han had seen his grandfather and uncle out just ten minutes ago and he was already asking him about that? The young boy kept his attention on the holovid he was watching, nibbling away on the chocolate Anakin had awarded him—until Han snatched it away.

"Dad!" Ben whined, "That's mine!"

"Ben, I know I'm not one to talk, but I really don't like it when you lie, especially to your family." Ben was extremely thankful his father couldn't use the Force because he would feel nothing but guilt radiating from Ben; it was bad he had lied to his father, but now he had lied to his granddad _and_ in full view of his dad. " _Ben_?"

Ben held his hands in his lap, eyes firmly on the ground. "I... I wanted to protect you," the boy replied, "Grandpa was already mad at you because of my hand." Ben's bottom lip quivered as tears threatened to spill; he was telling the truth right now but he couldn't stop thinking about what would happened if his dad ever found out the truth:

That his only son was the thug that trashed his Millennium Falcon.

Han sighed and drew Ben onto his lap. "Thank you, Ben," he said, rubbing a hand over Ben's curly locks, "but I'm a grown man. I can handle Anakin."

"But—"

Han held up a finger to silence Ben. "But nothing, Ben. You know lying is bad."

"... Does that mean we have to tell Mommy the truth about my hand?"

"Yeah, kid. It does."

* * *

It was an hour later.

Leia had chewed Han out for leaving Ben alone on the ship and then proceeded to hug Ben closely to her as if he was going to be taken away from her, despite Ben's protests that he was fine. Then she found out that Ben had lied to Anakin about what happened. Ben knew if she was comfortable with using physical punishment she probably would've used it then, but since not she just sent him to his room to think about what he had done.

That was where Ben was now. He was sat on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs as he listened to his parents get into an argument.

Ben let tears fall.

It was all because of him.

He then jumped as he heard the front door slam. He rushed off his bed and out of his room, forgetting about his mother's order for now. He found his father standing there, just staring at the front door—until he heard his son.

"Ben." Han winced as he turned to face him. "You definitely heard all that."

Ben nodded. "Where did Mommy go?"

"She went to tell Anakin that you lied to him and that I left you alone on the ship."

Ben paled. "W-What? Really?"

"I'm sorry, kid—but it's true. I tried to convince her not to go, but you know, she hates lying to her father." Han sat down and ran a hand down his face. "Anakin is gonna kill me."

"Daddy, is Grandpa going to punish me?"

Han pulled Ben to him and placed the boy to stand inbetween his legs. Then he pulled Ben into a tight embrace. "I don't know, Ben. But I'll do everything I can to stop him if he wants to." The father-son pair stayed like that— until Anakin came bursting through the front door, Leia closely behind him with cries to calm down. They did not seem to reach Anakin's ears, though.

"You left my grandson by him _self_!?" Anakin would've punched Han if it were not for Ben. "What were you thinking!?" Han was silent; he knew there was no way he could excuse his actions. "You can't even come up with some weak excuse," Anakin snarled, scowling, "Because of you my six-year-old grandson was hurt! I hope you're proud of yourself, Solo." Anakin then turned his gaze on Ben, the scowl staying on his face.

Ben felt like a small insect right now.

"How could you lie to _me_ like that, Ben?" Anakin questioned, "You're old enough to know better." He walked past, standing in the entry to Ben's room. "Come on, I want to talk to you."

Han tightened his arms around Ben, whom whimpered, "Are you gonna punish me?"

"No, Ben," Anakin replied without hesitation. "I just want to talk to you. I promise."

Ben stayed where he was for a few seconds before he moved over to his grandfather. Anakin took Ben's hand and led him into the boy's room.

Anakin placed himself on Ben's bed and then he put Ben down onto his lap. Just like when Han was questioning him earlier, Ben folded his hands into his lap and his eyes were fixated on the ground.

"Ben?" Anakin's voice was soft and not hard like Ben had been expecting. "What Leia told me wasn't the truth either, was it?"

Ben refused to answer.

"Ben, I can feel all the guilt pouring out from you in waves. I won't leave until I know the real truth."

The child still did not speak.

Anakin put a finger underneath Ben's chin, forcing the child to look at him. "Ben, whatever it is, I won't punish you. You're clearly already remorseful for it. So, please, don't bottle it up. Tell me."

"Daddy will hate me," Ben almost whispered. "He'll never want to talk to me again."

Anakin put both hands on Ben's black locks and soothingly rubbed them. "Ben, your father could never hate you; not even if you turned to the dark side. He will always love you. I'm sure—"

"I trashed the ship!" Ben squeaked out. He clamped his eyes shut, even afraid of his grandfather's reaction.

"What? That was... _you_ , Ben?" Anakin only sounded confused. "Then... how did you get a cut on your hand?"

"I was... trashing the engineering bay a-and a knife fell," Ben replied. "D-Daddy had already been mad at me! I-I just didn't want him to be mad at me again... do I have to tell him now?"

"That's a choice only you can make, Ben," Anakin answered, "but your father does feel bad because he thinks someone attacked you."

"I know," Ben whimpered, a single tear falling, "B-But I'm too scared to tell him."

"You don't have to be," Anakin assured him, "I'll be there, and your mother—"

Ben looked up in alarm. "What if Mommy hates me, too?!"

"I know she won't, Ben. But I have to ask—why did you trash the ship in the first place?"

"I fell asleep," Ben began, "and Daddy put me into bed. When I woke up, I called out for him, saying that I was sorry but when I got no reply I thought he was ignoring me... so I got really mad."

"You didn't hurt yourself in any other way, did you?" Ben simply shook his head. "Oh, that's good to hear. So, want to tell Han or not?"

"... I'll tell him."

Anakin kissed Ben's forehead. "I'm proud of you, Ben; that's very brave of you." The man stood, hauling Ben into his arms. "Now or never, then." The grandfather walked back into the front room and Han was quick to notice how upset Ben looked.

"What have you said to upset him?!" Han demanded, going to take Ben from Anakin but the older man stepped back.

"Calm down, Han. Ben has something he wants to tell you." Anakin placed Ben on the floor and the child took a deep breath.

"Dad... I..." Ben paused to gaze behind at his grandfather.

"It's okay, Ben."

Ben nodded and turned back to his father. "Dad..." The boy turned his head away. "I trashed the Falcon. Not some strangers."

"... _Excuse_ me?" Han asked sharply. " _You_ trashed the ship?"

Ben winced at his father's tone and he expected his father to pull Ben to him and swat him, but to Ben's surprise Han just stormed out of the apartment.

_He hates me..._

"Dad, can you leave us, please?" his mother asked his grandfather; she had her arms crossed and she was staring out of the window.

_Mom hates me, too, doesn't she?_

Anakin embraced his grandchild and then swiftly left.

 "Mommy, do you want me to live somewhere else?"

Leia's head snapped towards her child; she hadn't been expecting _that_. She was going to reply with "of course not" in a rather curt manner but the tears slipping rapidly down Ben's cheeks changed her mind. Leia got on her knees in front of Ben and softly wiped his tears away.

"Of course not, honey," Leia replied, her voice soft. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you and Daddy hate me now," Ben sobbed and Leia pulled him to her, beginning to rock the boy as Ben cried into her shoulder.

"Your father would never hate you, not in a million years," Leia comforted, "and I can't even begin to imagine what you could do to make me hate you." Ben's tears subsided at his mother's words. "If I know your father, he stormed out because he didn't want to say something he might regret."

"Because he doesn't like me r-right now?"

"Because he loves you so much," Leia corrected, "He probably doesn't want to say something in the heat of the moment. Oh, honey, you are the most important person in our lives, and you should _never_ think any different."

Ben pulled back and he looked straight into his mother's eyes. "Daddy won't yell at me when he comes back?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Leia promised, "I won't let him talk to you until he's calmed down." She rubbed a gentle thumb over Ben's cheek. "Why don't you go and get into bed? Then your father can wake you up if you don't before he comes home." Ben opened his mouth to protest—but he paused for a few moments before nodding.

"Okay."

Leia smiled and slipped her hand into Ben's smaller one. She led her son back into his room, picked him up and put him into bed.

"Have a good sleep," Leia told him as she pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead, "and don't worry about your father; everything is going to be all right."

Ben hoped his mother was right.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes the sun was beginning to set. Ben furrowed his brows, sitting up in his bed; how long had he been asleep? Surely his father had come back by now? Why hadn't he woken him up? It was because he didn't want to talk to Ben, wasn't it? Ben didn't blame him. He _had_ done something unforgivable after all.

Ben realised he had another problem as well: he needed to use the fresher, but that would mean going out of his room and if his dad was there he didn't want to face him. But, he couldn't wet the bed either. That would be embarrassing, especially since he could prevent it happening.

The little boy sighed and ran both down his face; he had no choice, did he? He had to risk it. He hopped out of bed, crept over to his door and opened it slowly and only so he look through it—and he gasped, freezing.

His dad was home. He was sitting on the couch, datapad in his hand. His dad wasn't smiling—he was still angry at him. Ben just knew it. He would use the Force to find out exactly how Han was feeling but Ben was afraid of what he would find.

_If I stand here any longer Dad is gonna notice me..._

Ben sank to his knees and hands, opening his door far enough fo him to crawl through. The little boy felt his stomach turn as he quickly crawled from his room to fresher; he felt very fortunate that he did not have to crawl straight past the couch in order to reach it.

The youngest Solo relieved his bladder (he was thankful that the toilet was silent) and crawled out of the fresher.

_I can't believe Dad didn't notice me!_

"Ben, you're awake?"

Fear washed over him. Panicking, Ben bolted into his room, slammed the door shut and buried himself under his bed covers. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it, wishing Han would not follow him. Ben was so absorbed in it that he didn't notice his door being opened.

"Ben?"

Ben chose to ignore him.

He felt Han sit down on the bed, but Ben remained where he was.

"Ben. I know you think I'm angry with you... and honestly, for a while, I _was._ "

Ben stiffened; he was going to get yelled out, or worse—he just knew it.

"I was really angry, but that's why I stormed out; I didn't want to say something I would regret later. Remember when I said we both had to be silent on the Falcon? Well, this is the same situation."

Han let out a breath when his son still remained silent. "Ben, come here, please? You don't even have to sit on my lap, you can just sit by me."

"... You won't hit me?" asked Ben's muffled voice.

"No, Ben. I won't hit you."

It took Ben a couple of more minutes but eventually he crawled out from under the safety of his bed covers. He was expecting his father to have a hard expression, but Han was just smiling—then Ben was grabbed by Han. Ben yelped and tried to get away, but Han just pulled the boy to him and wrapped his arms around his small son.

"Sorry," Han said, "But you looked like you needed it."

Ben smiled and rested against his father.

"All I need to know, Ben, is why? Why did you trash the Falcon?" Han didn't sound upset, merely curious.

Ben pulled back from his father, but, even though Han wasn't angry, he did not dare to look at Han. "When I woke up I called out your name, saying I was sorry for nearly crashing the ship, but you didn't reply so I got mad thinking you were ignoring me."

"Oh, Ben." Han deeply sighed. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone in the first place. You didn't anything other than your hand, right?"

Ben shook his head. "No. Just my hand. The knife fell from a shelf. It's what stopped me."

"We had quite an adventure, huh?" Han rubbed Ben's hair. "Well, at least _you_ did. But please don't repeat it."

Ben nodded, grinning. "Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is excited to be spending the day with her father, but when his Jedi duty calls their plans have to be cancelled. But that won't stop Leia from spending the day with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to stick to Anakin's episode III personality, but I think sometimes I switched to how he is in the Clone Wars. In the end, though, I think it can be whichever Anakin you prefer.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS AN IMPORTANT SCENE FROM THE FORCE AWAKENS.

Leia was not going to be happy. He was going to have sit Leia down and explain to her that some stupid senator from some stupid planet (because, honestly, Anakin was as angry about it as his daughter was going to be) had only gone and got himself captured by Separatist sympathisers. The Separatists had all been dissolved when it had been discovered that Chancellor Palpatine—or rather, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious—was behind all their actions. Anakin had never felt more betrayed, or angry, that he had in that moment.

Everything he had known about Palpatine, their dear friendship—it had all been a lie. Palpatine had only pretended to be Anakin's friend just to carve him into a sith lord. The worst part in all of it?

It had almost worked. Anakin had nightmares daily about what his life would be like if Palpat—no, that evil bastard—had succeeded in seducing him to the dark side. The events in the nightmares would differ all the time, but one thing always reared its ugly head: the sound of mechanical breathing. He figured it was the Force's way of reminding him to always be thankful for what he had, but Anakin could handle the nightmares. The sight of his wife sleeping peacefully next to him always calmed the Jedi Knight down.

But his twins couldn't handle the nightmares.

Luke would dream about being stuck on a desert planet (which Anakin just _knew_ was Tattooine) and Leia would dream about being royalty on Alderaan. None of these nightmares were horrifying, but the thought of a life without their parents was enough to send the twins, sobbing their hearts out, into their room.

However, one night, Leia stayed in her room after having a nightmare. She had tried to hide it, but Anakin was able to sense her fear and upset through the Force. The father had instantly rushed to his daughter's room, where he had discovered Leia buried underneath her covers and sobbing into her pillows.

 _"Leia? Did you have another nightmare?"_ Anakin had softly asked her.

 _"No,"_ was the muffled, sniffled reply he had received.

Anakin then fished his daughter from under the covers and held her on his lap. _"I know you did, princess. Why are you in here? You normally come into mine and your mom's room."_ At these words Leia had looked away. _"Leia?"_

_"You won't like it..."_

_"Leia, I already don't like it because it made you upset. Please tell me what it was about."_

Leia took a shaky deep breath. _"There was this... man... and he was in a mechanical suit and he..."_ Leia took another breath. _"He tortured me..."_

As soon as the words had left her lips Anakin embraced his child—he didn't want to let her go after that, even if it had only been a dream.

_"But why would that make you not want to come into our room?"_

Leia was deadly silent when she next spoke. _"Because the man was you, Dad."_

_"... What?"_

Anakin realised in that moment that Leia didn't simply have a dream; it was a vision of a future that could have been.

It made him sick to his stomach.

"Anakin? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Anakin blushed as he realised he had planted himself firmly into his thoughts. "I'm all right, Obi-Wan; I'm just worried about how Leia is going to take the news of our mission."

Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest. "Why? She knows this is what being a Jedi is like."

"Yes, she does," Anakin replied, and then let out a big sigh, "but I promised her I would spend the day with her tomorrow."

"Well, does it have to be tomorrow? Just promise her another day. I'm sure she'll understand."

Obi-Wan didn't understand.

Anakin shook his head. "She won't like it. Trust me."

Obi-Wan gave a little chuckle and Anakin had to work hard to stop himself killing Obi-Wan on the spot with a single glare. "Well, I wish you luck, Anakin. It sounds like you're going to need it."

Anakin nodded. "A lot of it."

The flight back home was spent in silence; Anakin was actually _dreading_ arriving back home. The look that was sure to be on Leia's face when he told her—he couldn't bear to think of it. Even if the girl did want to be a senator Anakin knew that Leia would not hide her feelings. Leia was never one to hide her feelings.

Discomfort settled in the pit of Anakin's stomach as he neared his home, where an excited Leia was sure to be waiting. Artoo noticed the discomfort on Anakin's face and beeped in concern. "I'm okay, Artoo," Anakin answered as he landed his speeder outside his home, "Just not looking forward to being murdered by my daughter..." Artoo beeped more and Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "No, Artoo, not literally."

"Dad!" cried a young boy's voice as Anakin began to climb out of his speeder. His feet had barely touched the ground when his son threw his arms around his waist. "You weren't gone very long."

"There wasn't much they needed me for," Anakin answered, rubbing his hand over Luke's sandy blonde hair, "Is your sister here?"

Luke nodded, detaching himself from his father. "Yeah. She won't stop talking about what she wants to do tomorrow; she even made a list."

Anakin wanted to cry. He settled for frowning. "She's that excited?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, it's as if you've never spent the day together."

The father and son walked into the apartment and Anakin was greeted by the sight of his daughter on the couch, legs crossed underneath her and her attention on the datapad in her hand.

Until she noticed her father and brother enter.

Leia leapt from the couch, ran up to her father and hugged him just as her brother had done a few moments earlier. "Hi, Dad," the ten-year-old greeted, "Did you have a good day?"

"It could've gone better," Anakin admitted. "Leia, I've got something to tell you."

"Wait, me first," Leia said and she shoved the data pad in Anakin's face. "I made a list. What do you think?"

"I think you won't have time for everything," Luke commented as he walked past. Leia shot him a glare.

"No one asked you, dork face."

"Leia, you shouldn't call your brother names," Anakin lightly reprimanded.

"He shouldn't be a dork face, then. Anyway, what do you think of my list? We don't have to do everything, you know."

Anakin let a big sigh. "Leia, let's sit down. I have something to tell you."

Leia obeyed her father and Anakin sat down next to her. "What is it, Dad?"

"We... I..." Anakin directed his eyes to the ground; he wasn't brave enough to look Leia in the eyes as he broke her heart, "I... can't spend the day with you tomorrow."

The silence from Leia was deafening.

Dare he look up at her little face and see the pain that would be freely expressed? Could he really do that, knowing he had been the one to cause it? He was supposed to kill the people that caused his children pain; not twist the knife in himself.

"Why not?" Luke was the first to speak. Anakin lifted his eyes to gaze at his son - the boy looked angry. Anakin didn't blame him.

"Do you know who Senator Toda is?"

"Yes," Luke replied and Anakin caught Leia giving a brief nod out of the corner of his eyes.

"He has been taken hostage by Separatist sympathisers; the Jedi council want myself, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to negotiate with them."

"Why _you_?"

Anakin quickly turned as his daughter asked that question; her voice was shaking, as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I guess because I've done it so many times," Anakin replied—he tried to draw Leia onto his lap but she just yanked her arm away from him. "I'm sorry, princess, I tried to convince them to change their minds but they were adamant I had to go. I'm just as disappointed as you are."

Leia's head snapped to him. "You're only disappointed? That's it? I'm _furious,_ Dad, but you're only disappointed? Did you even _want_ to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I did!" Anakin cried, "Leia, I'm angry, too."

"Save it!" Leia stood up and threw the data pad at Anakin, "Just forget about it!" The young girl rushed off to her bedroom and slammed the door shut after her. Anakin moved to go after her.

"Dad, don't," Like sharply commanded. In any situation Anakin would've glared at his son for speaking to him in that manner but now it was totally appropriate. "You know you'll just make things worse."

Anakin nodded, sighing. "Where's your mother?"

"She rushed out about ten minutes ago saying she had some important business," Luke replied, shrugging. "She left one of her bodyguards guarding the front."

Anakin's eyes flickered to the quiet protocol droid in the corner. "And you decided to turn Threepio off?"

"He wouldn't stop talking."

"That doesn't mean you should switch him off."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Dad!" Luke snapped, "You need to go the Jedi Council and tell them you've got something more important planned."

Anakin stood up, towering over his son, and placed his hands on his hips. "You want me to tell the Jedi Council that spending the day with my daughter who is safe and not being held hostage is more important than rescuing a senator who _is_ in danger?"

Luke pouted, "Well when you put it like that it sounds like a bad idea."

"It _is_ a bad idea, Luke. I hate seeing your sister upset but it cannot be helped. Besides, whilst I'm sympathetic to how she is feeling she has forgotten that it can simply be arranged for another day."

"What if Leia doesn't want to do it another day?"

"Then that's her problem. I'm more than happy to. Would you go and speak to her for me?"

Luke shot his father an incredulous look, "And have my head bitten off? No thanks."

"A Padawan is supposed to obey their master, Luke."

"In the Jedi temple, maybe," Luke retorted, "but I'm not your Padawan here."

"Fine, then a son is supposed to obey his father."

"Not if it puts the son in immediate danger."

"Please, Luke? She's probably coming up with ways to spend the day with me tomorrow."

Luke rolled his eyes, groaning. "Fine, but if she murders me I'm haunting you," he warned his father as he made his way to Leia's room. He knocked on the door quietly. "Leia? Can I come in?"

" _Sure_ ," came the reply - Luke arched an eyebrow; there was not a trace of anger in Leia's voice. She was probably hiding it. Luke entered—and once he saw what his sister was doing Luke slammed the door shut with his back.

" _Leia_!" Luke hissed, "What are you doing!?"

"Use your eyes, dork face."

"But why are you pac—" Luke was cut short by his sister rushing over and placing a hand over his mouth.

"Do you _want_ me to get in trouble?"

"I think you're going to get in trouble anyway," Luke replied as his sister removed her hand. "Dad's going to be furious."

"He's a Jedi, Luke; they're not allowed to be furious."

"They weren't allowed to have a wife and kids either, but Dad does," Luke pointed out, "You know you're putting yourself in danger, right? I can't let you just go."

"I'm going, Luke. You can't stop me."

"I can if I go out there right now and tell Dad what you're doing."

Leia grabbed her brother's wrist and shot him a glare straight from the darkest corners of the galaxy. "You do that and I'll tell Dad it was _you_ who put glue on his lightsaber."

Luke's mouth fell open. "Y-You wouldn't! You promised you'd never tell!"

" _Try_ me."

"Fine," Luke tugged his wrist from Leia's grasp, "Just don't get angry when Dad finds you."

"He won't find me."

"Wait a minute... You're planning to spend the day with him... without him knowing? You know that's stupid, right? He'll be able to sense you with the Force!"

"Not if he's not looking for me," Leia stated as she returned to her previous task.

"But he _will_ be—once Mom comms him and tells him you're missing! He'll seek out your Force presence and he'll find out that you're with him."

"Mom won't find out I'm not here because you'll tell her I'm right here."

Luke snorted. "And get into trouble myself? No thanks. Look, I'll keep Dad out of here, but tomorrow? You're on your own, Leia."

"I hate you, dork face."

"I know."

* * *

"I'm sorry Leia couldn't come and see you off."

"Don't worry about it; I'd rather she be in bed than here."

"I'm worried about her, Ani."

Anakin pulled his wife close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "She'll be fine. It's probably just a stomach bug. She's had worse."

"I know." Padme sighed. "And _you_ better come back in one piece."

Anakin grinned. "Don't I always?" At his wife's deathly glare Anakin chuckled and pulled Padme into an embrace. "I'll be fine. Besides, if I don't come back in one piece then you can just blame Ahsoka."

From up on the ramp Anakin's former Padawan crossed her arms and smirked. "No way, Skyguy. You're a big boy now; you can look after yourself."

"Now you can _definitely_ blame Ahsoka," Anakin laughed. "Luke, if anything happens to me you know who to go after."

"Sure, Dad, but I think Leia would get to Ahsoka long before I could."

"Probably," Anakin laughed. "Oh, Luke, I realised something."

"What?" Luke asked—then he let out a loud yelp as Anakin grabbed him and hugged the boy tightly.

"If I come back in pieces I won't be able to do this again!" Then, Anakin's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Or _this_." His poor son had no time to react as Anakin began planting kisses all over Luke's face.

Luke squirmed and wriggled about. " _Dad_!" he cried, "Stop it!" Anakin did as his son demanded, laughing all the time. Luke instantly worked on wiping all the kisses from his face. "You're so embarrassing; Leia is lucky she's sick. I wish I was right now."

Anakin rubbed an affectionate hand over Luke's blonde hair. "I'll just do the same to Leia when she's better. Can't leave her out."

"Ani, I know you love them but you don't have to torture the children," Padme reprimanded, but she was smiling.

"Isn't that my job as their father?"

Padme just shook her head. "Just get going, will you?"

"Fine, fine." Anakin bent down to Luke's level. "Remember to behave for your mother, and tell Leia the same."

Luke gave a small roll of his eyes. "Yes, Dad, I know. As long as you remember to behave for Ahsoka."

"No promises there." Anakin put his arms around Luke and gave his son a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Dad."

Anakin stood up—Padme placed her arms around him, head resting on his chest. "Don't be too long, Anakin."

"I won't be." Anakin put his head down and softly pressed his lips onto his wife's. "If I'm not back before Leia is better get her to comm me, okay?"

"I will."

"Master, if we don't go now we never will," Ahsoka pressed.

"Okay, I'm coming," Anakin chuckled. He gave Padme one last squeeze before turning and walking up the ramp.

As he and his mother turned and walked away, Luke gave a lingering look at the ship.

He hoped Leia would be all right.

* * *

The ship was small; of course it would have a small compartment. She didn't realise just how _small_ it would be.

_I'm lucky I could fit myself in here._

Leia knew if she was claustrophobic she would probably be having a panic attack right now, but thankfully she did not possess a fear of small spaces. Even if she was having to hide herself underneath a blanket. It wasn't the best hiding place, she knew, but no one had opened the door so it was relatively safe; and she had been on the ship for at _least_ an hour. Leia had felt the ship take off, enter hyperspace and then land twenty minutes after entering hyperspace.

She'd been alone—well, she wasn't sure if she was alone but she hadn't heard anyone—for ten minutes now. Leia would've checked, but she was working up the courage to leave her safe compartment. What if she exited and her dad was standing right there? He'd be furious... but then, if she played up her role of Daddy's Girl maybe he would take pity on her and understand why she had come along. After all, it was only because she loved spending time with him. He might not have known she was here, but Leia was happy knowing she was on the same ship as him, that she could sometimes hear his voice.

But then, she _did_ hear something that made guilt twitch in the pit of her stomach; her father worrying over her supposed illness. Ahsoka assuring him that Leia would be okay. Her dad worrying that her illness might be something terrible.

_Wait... if Dad finds me and sees that I'm okay, that I'm not ill, he'll be too relieved to be angry!_

Leia pushed the blanket away from her and to the side. She moved over to the door and slowly opened it. She peeked out, an empty corridor her only sight. Leia smiled and moved her whole body from the compartment.

The ten-year-old walked right up the corridor and found herself in the cockpit, also empty. Leia ran over to the pilot's seat and sat down; gazing out of the cockpit window she saw that the planet they were on was covered in grass, tall trees dotting the terrain. Her father had probably landed the ship in a dense forest so as not to be spotted by the enemy.

Leia pondered if everything was going fine - she certainly hoped the senator would be rescued, but she would be lying if she said wasn't angry at the senator. Yes, Leia knew it wasn't the senator's fault but why now? Did the universe hate her? The almost exact same thing happened last time but her dad didn't seem to remember it. It may have happened a few months ago, but Leia could remember it as a clear as a bell.

She felt something wet on her cheek and when she wiped it Leia realised she was crying. Leia furiously wiped the remaining trails of tears from her face; why had she been crying? There was no need for it! She was a big girl now!

Right?

Or was she still that little girl who held on tightly to her daddy's hand as they waited for her mommy to exit the Senate; the little girl whom cried for her daddy when she fell over and scraped her knee; the little girl whom snuggled close to her daddy when she had a bad dream.

 _No_ , she firmly told herself. She was ten now! Practically an adult already; she didn't need to hold her father's hand when they waited for her mother in the senate; she wouldn't cry for her father when she fell and scraped her knee... but snuggling to Anakin after a bad dream? She supposed she was still young enough for that.

Trying to distract herself from the tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes, Leia glanced over the cockpit; she was always in awe at how her dad could fly ships so well. He _was_ the best pilot in the Republic—maybe even the whole universe. There possibly was not a ship anywhere in the galaxy that her father could not fly.

She wondered if she would ever marry a pilot, one that was as great as her father. Would whomever she married be a Jedi as well? The chance was low; Leia was already fed up of her father and brother being Jedi. Marrying one would definitely come with worrying every time he had a mission... but then, wouldn't the same worry come attached with a pilot? Though, being a pilot didn't necessarily mean he worked for the Republic.

She was getting ahead of herself, however; her father probably wouldn't let her marry. He would always give such a glare to any boys that looked at her that Leia swore they would drop down dead on the spot. Anakin did the exact same with Luke and any girls that glanced his way. Leia figured that no one would be good enough for her and her brother in her father's eyes.

Suddenly a warm, familiar presence from the Force enveloped her and the girl raised her eyes in alarm—walking back to the ship were her father and his former Padawan! Leia flew up from the pilot's seat, knocking a lever with her hand. Leia hissed in pain but she knew she had no time to moan over it - she had to hide, and fast. She fled out of the cockpit and back to her safe—she hoped—compartment.

Anakin and Ahsoka bore grins as they stepped up the ramp to their ship; the mission had been had a massive success. Senator Toda was safe and the Separatist sympathisers had been arrested. Now all that was left was to return home.

The eldest Skywalker could not wait to get back to Coruscant; all he could think about was his ill daughter. The thought of seeing her well again actually fuelled his motivation to get the mission done right—he would have to buy Leia a treat, even if she wasn't to know she had helped her father in such a way.

"You okay, Anakin?"

"Of course I am, Snips," Anakin replied, "Why wouldn't I—"

The Jedi Knights instantly froze when they entered the cockpit of the ship.

"Someone's been in here," Anakin mumbled, "I can feel their... sadness?"

Ahsoka nodded, gazing around. "I can feel it, too." Her eyes snapped to the hyperspace lever. "That's been moved, Master."

"Why would they move that?" Anakin moved over to the pilot's seat and placed himself down. His eyebrows furrowed as a familiar Force presence surrounded him—"Leia?"

"Leia?" Ahsoka echoed, "But isn't she at home?"

"Yes, she is," Anakin answered, before realising something; neither he nor Padme had actually seen Leia that morning. Dread rose from his stomach up to his throat as the truth dawned on Anakin.

"She's on the ship, isn't she," Ahsoka concluded from her former master's body language. "Want me to look for her?"

Anakin put his hand over his mouth, unsure of how to deal with this situation. He was _furious_ that his daughter had dared to do something like this, but he was relieved as well; if she could do that then it was certain she wasn't ill.

But, despite that, Anakin's anger overwhelmed him. Leia had put herself in danger. Whatever excuse Leia had—it wouldn't be good enough.

"If you wouldn't mind," Anakin replied, his voice dark.

"A-Are you sure you don't want to calm down first?"

"Bring her here— _now_."

Ahsoka gave a sigh, defeated. "Yes, Master."

She left Anakin and his anger to stew, which would not be good for Leia, and focused on finding Anakin's daughter.

Anakin's _daughter_. Even ten years on the phrase was still strange to Ahsoka. She could still remember the shock that overcame her when she found that not only was Anakin married—and to Senator Amidala—but he was the father to new-born twins.

A smile crept to Ahsoka's lips as she walked around the ship; the memory of meeting the Skywalker twins for the first time floating to the front of her mind.

_"Are you sure it's okay for me to meet them? I mean, I want to! I really want to! But I don't wanna mess it up. What if I get the names mxed up? What if you hand me one of them and I drop them? I don't wanna hurt them!"_

_Anakin let out a hearty laugh as he led Ahsoka down the hospital halls. "Stop worrying, Snips. You'll be fine. The twins will love you."_

_"No offence, Master, but they're only babies. I don't think they can love anyone—with the exception of you and Padme, of course. They know you."_

_"They may be only babies, but they're my babies, Ahsoka."_

_"Are you saying that they're Force sensitive?"_

_"Well, we don't know yet, but we're going to get a count of their midi-chlorians."_

_They stopped before the doors leading to the room that Padme and her children were resting in. Anakin turned to his former Padawan. "You ready, Snips?"_

_Ahsoka forced a confident smile. "As I'll ever be."_

_Anakin smiled, put an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders and led her into the room as he pushed open one door with his mechanical hand._

_Ahsoka expected to see Padme resting in bed but she was standing in-between the twins; Anakin rushed over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"What are you doing out of bed?" Anakin lightly scolded, "You need your rest."_

_Padme laughed, and it was the happiest laugh Ahsoka had ever heard from the senator. "Ani, I'm fine. I was just checking on them." Her eyes landed on the young Togruta and in an instant Padme pulled away from her husband and her arms were around her friend tightly._

_"Ahsoka!" Padme exclaimed—the twins must have been awake—"It's so good to see you."_

_Anakin rolled his eyes as he moved to stand by his children's cots. "You say that like you're in a prison."_

_"I might as well be," Padme remarked, but there was not the faintest sign of frustration on her face, nor in her tone. She turned back to Ahsoka. "Did Anakin tell you their names yet?"_

_"No, despite how many times I asked him." Anakin just grinned at Ahsoka's glare. Padme put her hand around Ahsoka's wrist and gently dragged the young girl over to the babies._

_Ahsoka fell in love the moment she saw the babies. She knew from then she'd do everything in her power to protect them._

_"T-They're beautiful," Ahsoka commented, barely able to contain her awe._

_"Thank you, Ahsoka," Anakin said, "Would you like to hold one of them?"_

_"C-Can I?" Ahsoka grinned, "It would be my pleasure!"_

_Anakin bent to one of his twins and scooped them into his arms; a baby wrapped in a cream blanket._

_"This is Luke," Anakin told Ahsoka as she copied the way Anakin held his arms up, "my beautiful son."_

_Anakin softly placed his son into Ahsoka's arms, whom accepted the babe gratefully._

_"Luke," Ahsoka repeated, her voice no louder than a whisper, "It's perfect, Anakin; he's perfect."_

_Anakin spun on his heel and bent down to pick up his second child. "This is my daughter, Leia; my princess." The baby girl was wrapped in a pure white blanket. Ahsoka moved her gaze from Luke to Leia._

_"Just as perfect," Ahsoka breathed, "You really struck gold, Skyguy."_

_Anakin pulled his wife to him and pressed a kiss on her forehead._

_"I know."_

Ahsoka sighed as she pulled herself from her memories; there she had seen the good side to parenting. It was seldom that she witnessed it, but Ahsoka _knew_ she was going to see the bad side as soon as she found Leia and presented her to Anakin.

Ahsoka felt sorry for the girl, she really did, but Leia deserved whatever punishment she received from Anakin; he was never harsh when punishing the twins—he loved them both very much and would never think about abusing his children, physically or mentally.

Nonetheless, Ahsoka realised she was stalling for Leia's sake. The Togruta sighed and ran a hand down her face; she wanted to give Anakin time to calm down, but it was possible that the longer she took the more Anakin's anger would grow.

She hated to do it, but Ahsoka knew she had no choice. She closed her eyes and, using the Force, reached out for Leia's Force presence, latching onto the sadness she had felt earlier—

—she was in the storage compartment.

The Jedi Knight opened the door to it and moved inside; there was a bag, and besides the bag there was a blanket which definitely held little Leia Skywalker underneath it.

"Leia." Ahsoka's voice was kind, friendly. "I know you're in here, kid."

As expected Leia crawled out from the blanket. Her face glistened with tears.

"I can feel Dad's anger." Her voice shook. Ahsoka bent to Leia's level, opening her arms up and Leia ran quicker than a speeder into her arms. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around the girl's frame as Leia buried her head into Ahsoka's shoulder, crying softly.

"Yeah, he is pretty mad, kid." Ahsoka would never lie to these children. "And you'll probably get a bad punishment, but only because your dad loves you so much. If he didn't love he wouldn't be bothered at all."

Leia sniffled, "But I'm scared, Ahsoka." The child pulled away. "What if he... you know..."

Ahsoka knew what the child meant. "Well, this is a very dangerous thing you did, Leia. He probably will."

Leia let out a squeak of fear. Her hands flew to her behind. "In front of you!?"

Ahsoka offered the child a smile. "You don't need to get embarrassed if he does. I'll just feel bad for you."

Those words soothed the frightened child. She stuck her hand out and Ahsoka grabbed it, giving Leia's hand a squeeze.

"You ready, kid?"

Leia took a deep breath and, shakily, released it. "I guess so."

Ahsoka led the young Skywalker out of the storage compartment and to where her fate lay: the cockpit.

Anakin was swamped with the feeling of fear the moment his daughter entered. The relieved part of him wanted nothing more than to run over to his daughter, embrace her and never let her go—but the angry part of him was in control now. He made a promise in his mind not to punish Leia yet, however. He didn't want to do it in front of Ahsoka. It wouldn't be fair on Leia.

The Jedi father pushed himself up from his seat and faced his daughter, shooting her a steely glare.

"What did you think you were doing?" He was trying his best to hide his anger in his speech, but Leia could probably feel it regardless. When his daughter didn't answer, Anakin took a menacing step forward causing Leia to let go of Ahsoka's hand and take a step back. "Did you not think about how dangerous it was!? What were you thinking!? Someone could have come on the ship! There were Separatists here, Leia! Plus, you lied to your mother and I—we were worried sick, Leia!"

His anger fuelling him, Anakin reached forward and grabbed Leia by her arm; he dragged the girl to stand in front of him, holding her arm up with his right hand, and landed a firm swat on her behind. Leia's yelp rang through the ship and Anakin released her.

"Go and sit in that seat," he commanded, pointing to a seat off to the side, "Strap yourself in and be quiet the whole way back home."

Leia gave a small mumble of "Yes, Dad" and swiftly moved past him.

Anakin sighed, closing his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose; he couldn't believe he had just broken his promise to her, even if her actual punishment was to come once they arrived back home. He'd given her a taste of it.

Anakin opened his eyes and was greeted with the expression of concern on Ahsoka's face. He waved a hand in dismissal and just climbed back into the pilot's seat. He waited for Ahsoka to return to her seat before taking off and making the jump to hyperspace.

He wasn't looking forward to arriving home.

* * *

They had arrived.

He ran a hand down his face, moaning quietly. "Ahsoka, can you take Leia and wait for me?"

"Sure, Anakin." Ahsoka rose from her seat and moved over to Leia, whom had already stood up from her seat. Ahsoka offered her hand to the child whom swiftly accepted it. "It'll be okay, Leia," Ahsoka assured as they walked from the cockpit and down the ramp of the ship.

Leia had her eyes fixed to the ground. "He's really, really mad."

"Yeah," Ahsoka agreed, "Are you okay?"

Leia shook her head. "I don't want to go home. I know what Dad's going to do and I'm _scared_ , Ahsoka."

Ahsoka released Leia's hand so she could kneel and embrace the child. "I know, Leia," she said in a soothing tone, "I know you're scared and I would be, too, but your dad doesn't want to go home either."

"He doesn't?"

"Why do you think he's still on the ship? He's stalling. He doesn't want to punish you anymore than you want to be punished, but he knows he must."

Leia pulled back, a tear slipping down her cheeks. "B-But I just wanted to spend the day with him, Ahsoka. He promised he would! He promised he would last time and he never did!" The child broke down sobbing and Ahsoka hastily pulled Leia back into her arms. She tried to comfort Leia as best she could, but Ahsoka knew she could never comfort Leia like Anakin and Padme could.

"Leia." Anakin's voice cut through the silence as sharp as his lightsaber. Leia was startled out of her sobbing and she looked to her father; he was standing at the top of the ramp of the ship, hands on his hips. If he was trying to look imposing then it was working. "We're going home." He marched down the ramp; Leia tried to back away, but Ahsoka kept the child there so Anakin's anger would not grow.

"Don't you need to report back to the council?" Leia tried stalling herself now. Anakin glared down at his child and opened his mouth to reply but Obi-Wan's ship landing in the hangar cut him off.

Obi-Wan ambled down the ramp, grinning. "Anakin, Ahsoka, good job back there!" he praised, but his smile fell as he spotted Leia. "Leia? What are you doing here? I thought you were ill?"

"She snuck onto my ship and hid herself," Anakin answered for his daughter, still glaring at her, "We found her after we completed our mission."

"I see. Is she all right?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes, she is." _Thankfully_ , Anakin added in his head. "Can you report to the council without me? I have to deal with Leia and I'd rather get it over with now."

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied, "Are you coming along, Ahsoka?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka moved to follow Obi-Wan but she felt Leia's hands tugging on her top.

"Please don't leave me," Leia whimpered. Ahsoka smiled and rubbed a hand through Leia's hair.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow."

Leia kept her hands in place for a moment before nodding as she moved them down to her sides. "You promise?"

"Promise. I'll even bring some treats for you and Luke."

That did not make the girl smile but Ahsoka felt the gratitude Leia sent her way with the Force.

"Okay." Leia's tone was uneasy, matching the dread in her stomach.

Ahsoka left with Obi-Wan; an uncomfortable silence settled in the air between the father and daughter remaining in the hangar.

"We should go, too," Anakin said. He turned his back to Leia but held his left hand out for her to take.

"Are you gonna smack me again?" She knew he wasn't.

"I will if you don't stop stalling," Anakin warned, voice firm. He complimented it with more narrowed eyes at his daughter. "Do you really want to fan the flames of my anger, Leia? I suggest you get over here and take my hand." Leia didn't move. " _Now_." She still didn't. "Leia, I—"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Anakin spun on his heels, fury dawning on his face. "Excuse me?" He would be lying if he said some part of him didn't admire his daughter right now - she was the mirror image of her mother right now, her arms crossed and her head held high. Leia would make a fine senator someday. But right now, he had to be the stern father, which he hated, so he marched over to his daughter. "We're going home, whether you like it or not."

"I know _that_ ," Leia mumbled, "I meant—I'm not going home until you tell me that..." Anakin felt waves of nerves radiating from Leia in that instant.

"Tell you what?"

A blush crept up to Leia's cheeks. "That you still love me."

Anakin bent to Leia's level and took her by the arms. "Why do you think I'm so angry with you? Someone could have come on the ship and attacked you! What then!?" He stopped to breathe through his nose, closing his eyes; he was letting his anger build up. "I love you, and your brother, so much but I can't let this go unpunished, Leia."

Leia was silent, eyes to the ground. She stuck out her hand out and Anakin took it, standing.

The walk back home was spent back in the uncomfortable silence, both Skywalkers dreading arriving back home - Anakin because he did not want to punish his daughter and Leia because she was worried her brother and mother would be there to witness it.

Leia held a breath in as they entered through the front door.

"Padme? Luke?" Anakin called out - he sensed his daughter's worry. It seemed Leia needn't have worried, though, as Anakin received no answer from his son or wife. Not even the rambling of Threepio could be heard in the apartment. "You're fine, Leia, we're the only ones here."

Leia breathed out with relief. Her relief went just as quickly as it came, though; Anakin dragged her over to the couch and sat down. Wasting no time, Anakin softly pulled Leia down over his lap. The child squirmed and let out a small whimper.

"Will you throw your hands back?" Anakin asked.

He felt Leia grip his leg.

"No, Dad."

The father rested his left hand on Leia's behind. "Are you ready?"

Silence—for a few minutes.

"Y-Yeah."

"You sure?"

He felt Leia tense up.

"I'm sure."

Anakin sent loving Force waves through to Leia and they had the desired effect - Leia relaxed, though only a little.

Then, to his and Leia's chagrin, he began.

He delivered the swats to Leia's behind swiftly and firmly, enough so she'd be feeling the sting for most of the day. Leia squirmed more and more so Anakin wrapped his arm around Leia's waist to keep her in place.

"I really hope you understand why I'm doing this, Leia," Anakin started, his swats getting harder, "I love you and all I want to do is protect you. How can I do that if you sneak onto a ship without telling me!?"

"I'm sorry!" Leia sobbed, "I just wanted to spend the day with you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry we had to cancel it, but I would've just picked another day!"

"No you wouldn't! You never did last time!"

_Last time?_

He stopped the swats. "What are you talking about?"

Leia lifted her head to look at him and Anakin inwardly winced at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "A few months ago, you promised we could have a day together and then when that day came you got a mission! You promised me that we could just pick another day and we didn't!"

Leia must have been expecting her father to melt at that because when he just glared at her she shrank back.

"What do you think _this_ attempt was? You think I forgot about that?"

Leia's attempt to soften had only served to cause his anger to grow.

Anakin started up the swats back up again, but quicker than before. "Was that your excuse for putting yourself in danger!?"

"B-But you were there, to p-protect me!"

Anakin lifted Leia from his lap and placed the girl on her feet.

"You see _this_?" Anakin indicated to his robotic arm. "This is a constant reminder that sometimes I can't protect myself."

Leia had a lingering gaze on his arm before turning her eyes to his own eyes. "But, Dad, you're a Jedi Knight."

Anakin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm obviously not getting through to you, Leia." He rose from the couch and pulled Leia to her room. He forced Leia to sit down at her desk, got some paper and a pen and put it down in front of her.

"Write down 'I will not put myself in danger' one-hundred times," Anakin ordered. "I'm going to comm your mother." He moved towards the door.

"But, _Dad_ , I—"

Anakin fixed her with a glare that could melt rocks. "Want to go back over my lap? Is that what you were going to say?"

Leia bit her lip and focused on the paper. "N-No, Dad."

"Good. Get to it, and don't rush it."

"But why not?" Leia whined.

"I don't want sloppy writing. Think of it as practising for when you're a senator."

Leia huffed, but she started on her task. Anakin bore a small smile and retreated to the living room to comm his wife.

Just as he picked up his comm unit Padme came barging through the door, Luke trailing after her.

"Anakin!" Padme rushed to her husband, hugging him fiercely. "I got a comm from one of my guards that you found Leia!"

"What? Found her?"

Padme frowned. "You mean you didn't?"

The penny dropped - Padme must have checked on Leia only to discover she wasn't there. "Padme," Anakin sighed, "You need to sit down—there's something I need to tell you."

"Is Leia all right!?" Padme moved to rush to her daughter's bedroom, but Anakin grabbed her by the arms. "Ani?"

"Leia was on my ship."

Anakin had never seen Padme's expression shift so quickly.

"What?! But she—how _dare_ she!"

"Calm yourself," Anakin said gently, "I'm dealing with it."

"Can I go and see her?" Luke asked.

"No, Luke," Anakin replied, "I set her to write some lines and I don't want her distracted."

"But I wanna see if she's okay."

"She's fine—a bit sore, but fine. Besides, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"What are you feeling so guilty about?"

Luke stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dad." Anakin stared straight into his eyes and Luke did his best to avoid Anakin's eyes.

"You sure?"

Luke sighed. "I feel like I should've kept my eye on Leia. Then she wouldn't have snuck out."

Anakin could feel that his son was being truthful, but the Force was nagging at him that there was something more. He would leave it at that, though - one upset child was enough. Whatever it was, he was sure Luke would tell him in time.

The Jedi father offered a smile to his son. "It's not your fault, Luke. Leia is responsible for her own actions."

"I know, Dad, but I feel like I could've stopped her."

Anakin snorted.

"Have you met your sister?"

* * *

He was a liar.

Dad had told her that he loved her, but if that was true why hadn't he come and said goodnight to her, like he always did? Sure, her mother came and explained that her father was too tired, but Leia didn't believe her. She _knew_ it was because of her. Dad didn't want to see her. It was stupid— _he_ was stupid.

Leia would get revenge on him tomorrow. She would ignore him all day, see how _he_ liked it.

The ten-year-old smirked into her pillows; maybe Anakin would never punish her again because of it. Her smirk fell into a frown as she was reminded of the sting in her behind—but, as she kept reminding herself, it could have been a lot worse. She counted herself lucky he didn't use his right arm. She'd never received a punishment with his right arm but she was well aware that thing would come with a hell of a lot more sting.

Leia grimaced at the thought and tried to brush it away.

Perhaps it would just be best to sleep.

* * *

_A bridge. It was dark, cold. How could such a place exist? A lone figure walked across the bridge, a black cape flowing behind him and a mask hiding his features._

_A person appeared behind him. His hair was white and his eyes held naught but sadness._

_"Ben!" It echoed across the bridge - the figure in black froze, as if the word had reached out and grabbed him. He turned to face the old man._

_What happened next was a blur, but the man in black had taken his mask off - a boy with black hair was underneath._

_There was nothing in his eyes._

_"I want to be free of this pain. Will you help me?"_

_"Anything."_

_The boy took something from his side; a lightsaber hilt. The old man put his hand around it and pulled on it._

_But the boy would not release it._

_Then he activated it._

_And drove it through the old man._

Leia bolted upright, drenched in sweat. Her breathing was heavy. What... _was_ that? Why had she seen that?

She lifted her hand to her face—

—she was crying.

Why was she crying? She didn't know who that old man was. She had never seen him before in her life. And yet...

... She felt like she had just seen the love of her life die.

That was total nonsense, right? But she couldn't shake that feeling off. However, as bad as that feeling was, she had an even worse feeling. The Force was pushing at her mind with it.

The figure in black, the one whom had drove his lightsaber through the love of her life, was her son.

She didn't believe it, of course. That was crazy.

But it felt real.

Overwhelmed, Leia brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed. Even if she wasn't connected to the people in her dream she had still witnessed someone dying.

That alone was enough to make her never want to sleep again.

Her door was thrown open. Startled, Leia directed her eyes up—Dad was standing there, worry creasing his face. He rushed over to her bed, sat down and drew her into his arms.

"Sshh, sshh, it's okay, baby," Dad comforted as he rubbed her back. Leia broke down sobbing once more. "Wanna tell me what it was about?"

Did she dare? Wouldn't Dad think she was crazy? He'd tell Mom and she would think Leia was crazy as well.

But maybe, they wouldn't. After all, Leia couldn't just pick what she dreamt about.

She gave herself time to calm down before telling her dad.

"T-There was a bridge, a-and some guy in black was on it and some old guy was there and he went up to the guy in black. The man in black said he wanted to be of pain and the old guy said he would help so the younger man took out a lightsaber and he turned it on and..."

She took a shuddering breath.

"He... put it through the old guy's chest."

Dad pulled her onto his lap and his arms tightened around her.

"You... saw someone _die_?"

Leia nodded. "D-Dad... it's gonna sound crazy... but I just _know_ that I loved that old guy with all of my heart. And that he was killed by... my son."

Dad was silent.

He _did_ think she was crazy.

"Leia, sometimes... sometimes the Force gives us these dreams to warn us of what we stand to lose. If you say that you loved the old man... then he must be who you eventually marry in life."

"But _why_ would the Force show me him dying!?"

"Think of it as a future that might happen. You said you knew the young man was your son?"

Leia nodded. "His name was Ben."

"Then, it's easy: if the Force is right and you have a son in the future then you make sure you do everything in your power to let him know he is loved. That he doesn't have to be a slave to the dark side."

"I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't come true."

Dad kissed her cheek. "I know." He cuddled her. "Leia? I'm sorry I didn't come in earlier. I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"... That you'd hate me," her dad admitted, a blush on his cheeks. He gave a small laugh. "I know, it's stupid."

Leia shook her head. "It's not stupid. I thought you were still angry at me."

"I'm sorry if you thought I was harsh on you," Dad said, "When I found out you were on that ship, I was angry, relieved and scared all at once."

"You weren't harsh," Leia assured him, "and why were you relieved?"

"Because if you could sneak onto the ship it meant you were well enough to do it." Dad put a hand on her forehead. "You _are_ well, right?"

Leia couldn't help but release a giggle. "I'm fine, Dad."                                                

Her dad then stood up, holding Leia in his arms. She may have been ten, but years of Jedi training had kept the man strong.

"Wanna sleep in our bed tonight?" her dad asked, but he was already walking towards the door.

Leia rested her head on his pyjama top. "Can you keep the dream away? I never want to see it again."

"I'll try my best, baby."

As her father put her down in the middle of her parents' bed and he lay down next to her, Leia smiled.

She was really lucky to have Anakin for a father.

* * *

"Who wants chocolate?"

His children cheered and ran from eating their breakfast up to the chocolate bearing Ahsoka. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Ahsoka, I don't mind you giving them chocolate—but at breakfast time?"

"Oh, relax, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, making his children laugh at the nickname as they always did, "Besides, they can have it later. Right, guys? Promise your daddy you'll have it later?"

"If we say yes will you give it to us?" Luke enquired. Anakin shot his son a look. "Please?" Luke added.

Ahsoka laughed. "Well, how can I say no to that?" The Togruta handed the Skywalker twins an equal share and shot Anakin an apologetic look when the twins wolfed the chocolate down instantly.

"Is there a reason you came, Snips?" Anakin asked, smirking.

"I promised Leia I would, remember?" She flicked his forehead. "You must be getting old, Skyguy."

"I'm running on two hours sleep."

The smile faded from Ahsoka's face. "Oh. Any reason for that?"

Anakin beckoned Ahsoka to another room, well out of earshot of his twins.

"Leia had a nightmare last night."

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Ahsoka gasped, "Is she okay?"

"She _seems_ fine today, but I'm going to stay with her today. Even if the council request my presence."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened in her nightmare?"

"She dreamt that her... son," the word left a bad taste in Anakin's mouth since Leia was only ten, "killed the man she loved." He just wanted to throw up at _those_ words.

"Are you kidding!? Poor Leia... but why would she dream of that?"

"I guess the Force is warning her about a future that could happen."

"Well, now that Leia knows I'm sure it won't come true!"

"I'll make sure it doesn't, Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka?"

The Jedi Knights turned to see Leia lingering in the doorway, smiling.

"What's up, Leia?"

Leia ran over and threw her arms around Ahsoka's stomach. "I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

She had never imagined spending the day with him like this.

But now she was she couldn't imagine spending it any other way. This was all she wished for, even if Threepio kept annoying them every twenty minutes.

She was sitting on her dad's lap, their attention on a holovid. Well, at least Anakin's was. Leia had lost interest in it a while ago - it was about some Jedi from around a thousand years ago or something like that.

But Leia didn't mind. Just having Anakin all to herself was enough for her.

"Dad?"

"What is it, Leia?" His attention was completely on her now.

She directed her eyes to him. "... What do you think of the name Ben?"

Anakin smiled and rubbed her hair.

"I think it's perfect, Leia."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it wasn't as good as the Han and Ben one, but I still poured all my love into writing it. I had a lot of fun exploring Ahsoka's character and I hope that came across. 
> 
> Oh, I've only seen up to series two of the Clone Wars if there's something I've missed about Ahsoka's character. 
> 
> Next up is Luke and Rey!


End file.
